


Hit or Miss

by The_Phantom_Prince



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phantom_Prince/pseuds/The_Phantom_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first is hesitant and flawed.<br/>The second is heated and emotional and desperate.<br/>The third time, Castiel finally begins to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit or Miss

Their first kiss is hesitant and flawed. They're on a dirty motel bed and there is a clumsy brushing of lips while neither Dean nor Castiel know what to do with their hands. Cupping the ex-angel's face seems too sappy and putting them on his hips or backside feels to fast. So Dean ends up standing in front of Cas, angled awkwardly so that his face is pressed into the other's and Cas, unfamiliar with it all, just sits there with his arms limp and unmoving at his sides.

It is awkward and sloppy and easily one of the worst kisses of Dean's life. But, then again, so is Cas and he wouldn't have either any other way.

In the morning, Dean doesn't mention it. The next day, Dean doesn't mention it. A week later, Dean doesn't mention it.

It isn't until nearly a month later, after a particularly messy hunt that nearly ended in Cas loosing more than a couple limbs, that the event is acknowledged at all.

All three of the boys make the drive back to the motel in silence, Den driving with a white-knuckle grip, Cas riding shotgun and not knowing what to say, and Sam sitting in the back, knowing not to say anything. When they pull into the parking lot, Sam is quick to bail out with nothing more than a hasty, "See you inside," leaving Dean and Cas behind to sit in the Impala, filled to the hardtop roof with a tension so tangible that Sam could have probably cut through it with Ruby's knife, not the he thought it would do any good to ease the situation.

"Dean, I…" Cas doesn't get any farther than those two words before he is cut off forcefully by Dean's lips pressing to his mouth and Dean's hand pressing to his back. Cas sits there wide-eyed, staring at the way Dean's eyes are screwed shut, and, even with Cas inexperienced lack of involvement, the kiss is heated and emotional and desperate.

By the time that they make their way into the room, once both have regained their breath and Dean no longer looks ready to put a bullet into the face of anything that tries to come near Cas, Sam has already taken first claim of the bathroom.

Dean and Cas shuffle around the room for a short while while the shower runs behind the closed bathroom door until they both eventually end up situated on the edge of the bed that Sam hasn't dumped his stuff on.

They have both lapsed back into their previous silence, though this one is at least much less painful than the last. Castiel's gaze is directed directly at Dean while the latter seems quite preoccupied with the dirt on the sole of his shoe.

They sit that way for several minutes, Cas watching Dean intently, mapping out every line and freckle for what must be the thousandth time, while Dean keeps his attention pointy focused anywhere but Cas. Finally, though, Dean takes a readying breath and turns to meet Castiel's stare.

This time it is Castiel who pushes forward, kissing Dean softly in imitation of the many characters in movies that Dean had showed him, those references acting very differently than what Cas had witnessed with the pizza man. Though Cas still didn't quite understand the significance of holding one's face against that of another, it seemed to be what humans did when they wanted to convey affection. 

As Dean began to shift his weight and placed one hand on the bed next to Castiel's thigh for balance while the other reached around to hold the back of Castiel's head, Cas allowed himself to be coaxed into deepening the kiss. Moving his lips along with Dean's and memorizing exactly how soft each millimeter of lips was. This encounter was soft and careful but firm, not at all like the last two, and Cas was understanding better and better with each second why this was considered an enjoyable pastime among humans.

Eventually, Dean pulled back slowly and Cas moved forward quickly as he did to steal one last chaste peck, not quite ready for the moment to end. Cas opened his eyes, not sure exactly when he had shut them in the first place and Dean's hand was still buried in his hair, his thumb stroking the back of his head softly.

They both jumped slightly when the lock on the bathroom door clicked undone, neither having even heard the shower shutting off. Dean quickly stood from where he had been seated on the bed, his had yanking a few strands of Cas' hair free in the hurried process. Sam started to walk out in a pair of sleep pants and stopped as soon as he entered the room. Looking back and forth between the two still red-faced men, one of who was rubbing gingerly at the back of his head, until his gaze finally settled on Cas, or rather, on Cas' lap.

Realization dawns on all three men at the same time but Sam is the only one to speak. "Just make sure you keep it in your pants when I'm here. I've already walked in on Dean more than my fair share of times; I don't need to see that with Cas too," Sam said, snatching up his tooth brush and toothpaste before retreating back into the bathroom.


End file.
